Conventional method and apparatus for forming bead members are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 10-86241. This known system includes a forming ring assembly of generally annular shape as a whole, which is divided in the width direction into a plurality of forming rings having in the outer periphery annular grooves for forming bead members of different kinds, wherein the forming rings are connected to each other maintaining a coaxial relationship. The known system further includes an expansion means for synchronously causing a radial movement of a plurality of segments of each forming ring, to thereby cause radial expansion and contraction of the forming ring assembly. In this instance, bead members of a predetermined kind are formed by spirally winding a bead element multiple times in the annular groove of a selected forming ring.
When it is intended to form bead members of a kind which cannot be formed by the currently assembled forming rings, i.e., bead members with different diameter or width, the current forming rings are replaced by corresponding forming rings, and the bead element is supplied to the annular groove while rotating the forming ring assembly, so that the bead element is spirally wound in the annular groove to form the bead members of the desired kind.